The Rue flower of District 11
by theTurtleChelle
Summary: Ever wondered the story behind why Thresh and let Katniss go, why he and Rue have a special connection? A set of short stories dedicated to Rue and Thresh. Their life before the games.
1. Apple Seeds

Turns out, the odds aren't in my favor that day.

As I made my way towards the stage, I could feel all their eyes watching me. The air is still wafting with the smell of ripe grapes and mangos; the golden sun id still shining like a long lost friend.

Didn't they know what had happened? That my world had just shattered?

I strained to keep myself steady, I had always been the tough one, and I couldn't let my district down this time. I am prepared to kill anybody from any district.

_Even those damn Careers…_

"And the girl tribute is, Rue Willow."

_Shit. Not her…_

My fears are confirmed as soon as I see a petite, olive-skinned girl amble up the steps, wide eyes betraying her fear. The whole crowd is silent. The sun's halo dimmed, and the smell of mangos disappeared.

_Not Rue…small helpless Rue…_

_Remember the first time you met her, remember Thresh? She was abandoned by her parents, bundled up in corn husks. You had risked your life to save her that time; will you have the courage to save her again?_

I had never talked to her, and she never knew the truth. I knew Husky's family would take her in; after all, they wanted a girl. (3 years later, which is this year, they got their wish. The newborn girl looks exactly like Rue…).

I watched in horror as Rue mounted the stage and began walking towards me. A dark stabbing hatred for the Capitol jolted through my heart. Rue was just another one of the innocent children chosen to be victims of their twisted game show.

The loss and despair she and her family will feel is just a small price to pay for the entertainment of the capitol. Her life was just a small sacrifice, just another drop of blood on the bloody history of the Hunger Games.

_Remember the time Husky's grandmother sent her over with some apple seeds? _

I had watched secretly through the kitchen window, as she raked the soil. Her dark hair cut swung forward to hide her face as she knelt down beside a small dug hole. Eyes ever so bright, she had picked one seed from the silk pouch at her waist, and kissed it gently. Murmuring something, she dropped it into the hole, a satisfied look on her face.

She stayed for the whole afternoon, repeating the whole process until all the seeds were carefully planted into the wet soil.

"Why were you watching me?" She had appeared in the hall, a smile dancing on her lips.

"I…I…was just…." I could feel my face flush bright red.

"Well did you learn it then?" Her voice was quiet, but rang around the room like pealing bells.

"I….what….?"

"Learn how to plant the seeds? I mean why else would you watch me, if you weren't learning how to plant apple seeds?" Her smile was faint, but it was there.

"Huh? Yes….um….yeah." I blinked.

"Well, then, tell your mother I'll be off. The seeds should be ready for watering in about 4 days!" She whipped around.

"Wait!" I blurted, and then turned scarlet again.

"Thresh?" She was looking at me intently, luminous eyes sparkling."You want to ask me what I was saying to the seeds, don't you?"

She had chuckled. "I was just wishing them good luck. They need lots of strength to be able to break out of the soil, you know?"

Now I wonder if we'll have the strength to break free of the Capitol.

Rue is standing beside me. The crowd is thinning; people are walking away, relief playing over and over in their minds. The peacekeepers will soon come and take us to the justice building.

I take Rue's hand and squeeze it.

_Good luck._


	2. Another Sunset

"Thresh, remember, and keep in mind what's really important." I watch as my grandmother is pulled away by the peacekeepers, her parting words ringing in my ears.

_What's really important? Isn't that just keeping myself alive?_

Then Rue's mother comes in, with the newborn baby girl in her hands.

_Damn it, why can't they just leave me alone!_

"Thresh…we don't expect you to do anything for our Rue…you already saved her life once before." Husky's mother is smiling at me. I grunt in response.

_Easy for _you_ to say, _you_ don't have to actually _kill_ her. _

She must sense my uneasiness, because she quickly changes topics.

"This is Apple."She sits the baby upright, and I catch a glimpse of small round face, dark skinned, with two big shining eyes.

It was Rue all over again.

My mind flashes back to that windy day in the corn field. Rue was so helpless, so abandoned. I saved her, stole her back from Deaths clutches…and Death is about to claim her again, 12 years later.

Husky's mother is crying now, her tears splashing onto the baby's head. "Rue will be okay, right? Tell me, will she be okay!"

_Is this woman delusional? She is about to be sent in to the Hunger Games. She will _NOT_ be okay. _

"She…she'll be fine." I immediately regret saying it, because Husky's mother starts weeping hysterically, and I can't tell if it's out of relief, or devastation.

The peacekeepers run in and drag her out. The door slams, and everything is quiet again.

**Ponderings in the Dark**

I can hear the chugging of the rattling train. Every turn of the wheel brings me closer to death.

_I'm going to die. Grandmother is going to weep. But who else is going to? _

I go through the people in my district one by one.

_Seedy O'Brian, no, he's not one for crying. Grenwald? He'll probably be too drunk._

Little by little I weed through the whole district, not wanting to think of the people I'm closest to. Finally, I think of Husky. Painfully, I realize, he probably won't cry, too.

_An empty funeral. How honorable._

I laugh darkly. Then something hits me. Rue, Rue would cry. Sure she'd probably be dead too, but, if she weren't…

_Okay, I'm going to try and keep Rue alive, solely because I actually want someone other than my grandmother to attend my funeral. _

Rue's face bursts through the darkness, eyes alight. She's running through the wheat fields, in her white dress. The setting sun is curling around her like a golden casket, her hair flowing in the breeze.

_Rue _will _see another sunset. _


End file.
